Techno Dominion
Located between Segmentum Ultima and Segmentum Tempestus, the Techno Dominion ''', or just '''Dominion, is an extremely advanced human and abhuman empire, formed from the remnants of the Auretian Technocracy and other scattered human civilizations that were either left devastated by the Horus Heresy, or were not yet discovered by the Imperium, and are united by their desire for survival and advancement. The Dominion is well known for their high number of advancements, including weapons, armor and vehicles. Along with their impressive technology, the soldiers of the Techno Dominion possess indomitable wills in the face of their foes, and strong bonds of comradeship one would normally see from the Adeptus Astartes. History Origins What would become known as the Techno Dominion was originally formed from fleeing remnants of the Auretian Technocracy, a once technologically-advanced and peaceful independent human civilization scattered across several star system in the Galaxy. The Technocracy had been conquered and destroyed by the Primarch Horus Lupercal, already under the sway of Chaos, who had desired the several STCs under the Technocracy's possession, in order to gain the Adeptus Mechanicus's allegiance. The survivors, led by the sole remaining member of the Technocracy's elite force, The Brotherhood, Xander Jarak, towards Eisen in Segmentum Tempestus, having taken what STCs and other items of importance he could gather. Even before the tragedy, Eisen was already being colonized by the Auretian Technocracy fifteen years before the coming of Horus, with a few settlements already built. Thus, the planet had escaped unnoticed by the Warmaster, who had already acquired the STCs he needed. So the remnants of the Technocracy were able to remain hidden from the dreadful civil war that came after, and slowly rebuild their home. Over time, more and more vessels came, carrying humans and even abhumans who had fled their homeworlds, in order to escape the massive conflict that was consuming the Imperium. Taking these refugees in, the Technocracy began colonizing worlds close to Eisen, and were even joined by other human planets from the nearby sectors. Soon, gatherings of leaders began to form, in order to create a stabilized council, and what at first was just a few survivors trying to escape destruction, soon became a growing empire in that part of the galaxy. Remnant As more and more people began to arrive in the system, it was clear that some form of government had to be created in order to ensure that these new settlements would not break down into in fighting or fall prey to outside forces. Being the most respected person among these new colonized worlds, as well as the one who helped lead the Auretian survivors, Xander was unanimously voted as leader, or Hierarch. Though reluctant, Xander nevertheless took the position and helped formed what he called the Techno Remnant. His first act was to announce that everyone must contribute something, whether it be ships, farming, medicine, soldiers, engineering and so on, as such things were required for them to survive. Next, Xander organized a small council he named, the Conclave, which consisted of influential and respected individuals to assist him in governing the Remnant. This included just not humans, but various Abhuman species and even Mutants, as Xander proclaimed that despite their appearances, were still human and thus one of them. Several groups of Tech-Priests, who had been driven off their respective Forge Worlds due to Traitor and Xeno forces, all joined the growing empire. As the years went by, the Remnant grew more, with nearby Imperial Worlds and undiscovered human civilizations also joining, seeing how strength in numbers was necessary with the Horus Heresy going on. Along with that, more and more cities were being built on the settled worlds, a militia was soon formed, and thanks to the large number of vessels, transportation, communication and even trade was beginning to grow. Furthermore, the large library of STCs, from both the Auretian Technocracy and other civilizations, helped greatly in the formation. Xander personally made sure that each one was studied fully, as well as securely protected and several copies were made too. After a century since it's formation, Xander decided to head out into the galaxy, hoping to find more survivors to lead back to the Remnants, as well as other lost technological advancements of humanity, like STCs. Before he left, Xander, with the support of the Conclave, chose council member, Oslo Verep as the new Hierarch. After that, Xander left aboard a small Escort vessel and headed back into the galaxy. Birth of the Dominion While Xander was recognized as the first Hierarch, it was his successor, Oslo Verep, who gave birth to the Techno Dominion. A former Planetary-Governor, as well as high ranking Imperial officer, Oslo had much experience in running a planet and this knowledge served him well during the coming years. His first order of business was to officially finalized the Conclave, the ruling council that would consist of only influential figures related to politics, economy, military and more. After that Oslo's next step was creating a stable line of communications between the planets, a task he left in the hands of the Tech-Priests, who began working immediately. After that was to create an actual military, rather than just various militias and volunteers. With the aid of experience warriors and officers, a proper army and navy was slowly being organized, put under the watchful eye of Oslo and a select few of people that he trusted. Another important factor that Oslo addressed were defenses. At the present moment, the Remnant was loosely united in fifteen planets, a few human civilizations undiscovered by the Imperium, Abhuman species and the others filled with refugees. With their current forces, expansion or even going on the offensive was out of the question, and thus Oslo had strong planetary defensive systems constructed on each world. With the aid of the library of STCs, the construction of these defenses, as well as weapons, armour, vehicles and ships quickened at a fast rate. The planet Eisen was also designated as the capital world of this new empire. Eventually, after four years of hard work, the Techno Dominion was officially born. Jokaero & the Webway Birth of Hyperspace The Consortiums The Guild Wars Society Consortium Government Hierarch The Conclave Foreign Relations Imperium of Man Adeptus Mechanicus Tau Empire Eldar Dark Eldar Orks Jokaero Culture & Beliefs Technology Founded by the remnants of the advanced Auretian Technoracy, the Techno Dominion possesses technology that exceeds that of the Imperium of Man and the Tau Empire, though still inferior compared to the Eldars and Necrons. Other factors include the mass library of STCs that the Technoracy had managed to save from Horus' invasion, as well as those that were held by other human civilizations that merged with Dominion and recovered by Xander during his travels. Plus, the Dominion is not held back by superstitions like the Imperium, and have integrated alien technology they have found (those that have been deemed safe of course). This advancement includes not just military use, but also civilian, medical and other branches of society. Bio-technology has also been use much by the Dominion, increasing life spans by at least 5 centuries. Military Ranks Specialist Ranks Wargear Ranged Weapons Close Combat Weapons Vehicle Weapons Walker Weapons Aircraft Weapons Starcraft Weapons Armour Walkers Vehicles Aircrafts Spacecrafts Notable Members *Hierarch Xander Jarak: *Hierarch Oslo Verep: Notable Worlds Category:Primarch11 Category:Empires